The present invention relates to roll-type awnings for covering slide-out rooms of recreational vehicles.
It is known to provide a roll-type awning for extension over a slide-out room of a recreational vehicle to prevent rain and debris from accumulating on the roof of the slide-out room. Such awnings generally consist of an awning fabric which is unwound from an awning roll over the roof of the slide-out room.
The roll may be attached to a stationary outside wall of the recreational vehicle above the slide-out room and a free end of the fabric attached to the outside edge of the slide-out room's roof. An example of such an awning is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,824 to Brutsaert.
Alternatively, the roll may be attached the slide-out room and the free end of the fabric attached to the stationary outside wall of the recreational vehicle. An example of a such an awning is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,536 to Becker.
With either awning arrangement, when the slide-out room is extended, the awning fabric automatically extends over the roof of the slide-out room. The awning fabric is sloped downward away from the outside wall of the recreational vehicle to direct water and debris away from the recreational vehicle and the slide-out room.
Further, both of these designs include awning rolls which are mounted externally on the recreational vehicle giving the vehicle a cluttered appearance and creating aerodynamic drag, resulting in wind noise when the vehicle is in motion. Additionally, rain and debris run off at the outside wall of the slide-out room, potentially entering a window of the slide-out room.